Tú
by Tae Yeong
Summary: Sin tener idea de lo que nos deparaba el futuro pero con la seguridad del momento de llegar a conocernos más para ese futuro, porque era seguro que el camino que nos tocara iba a estar lleno de problemas, confusiones, peleas, tristeza; pero eso era parte de crecer en pareja y ambos lo queríamos.


**Esta historia vino mi mente después de ver el episodio 17 de ****Hoozuki no Reitetsu 2nd Season****.**

**Hare mi mayor esfuerzo en este fic y espero que les guste a todos.**

" " **pensamientos**

**-****…****\- Habla**

**-**_**Hola**_**\- susurros **

**Hoozuki no Reitetsu 2nd Season, no me pertenece; solo tome prestado los personajes. :D**

**Tú**

.

.

.

-Hoozuki-sama, resulto todo bien?- pregunte mientras íbamos de camino hacia la oficinas de Enma-sama- Takiyasha-hime parecía un poco decaída-

-Todo está bien- suspiro Hoozuki-sama- solo que ella me invoco en el pasado y no resulto muy bien-

Lo mire con sorpresa era común que algunas personas invocaran a cualquier tipo de ente; pero nunca había escuchado que alguien tratara de invocarlo, especialmente siendo un dios demonio como él.

-oh…- río con diversión

-parece que mi situación le parece graciosa Oko-san-

-disculpa- trate de ocultar mi risa- es que me imagino que debió ser muy complicado para ella-

Hoozuki-sama me miro con un poco de curiosidad

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo suspirando

-Hoozuki-sama, sabemos que no eres fácil de manejar- se llevó poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón- creo que no has dejado que nadie se acerque a ti- suspiro- has hecho excelentes amigos y todos somos un tipo de familia- lo mire- pero no creo que haya conocido a alguien que se haya acercado lo suficiente a tu corazón-

Hoozuki-sama no pronuncio ninguna palabra, siendo así caminaron hombro con hombro en silencio. Ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo con el silencio, se conocían desde muy pequeños y era amena la compañía del otro. A ella siempre le gustaba estar a su lado le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad y protección. Por ello, ella no noto o sintió que algo rondaba con fuerza en la mente de Hoozuki-sama.

-Bienvenido Hoozuki-kun- dijo Enma-sama sonriendo

-"3, 2 ,1"- conté mentalmente

-¡Hoozuki-sama!- venían corriendo Ichiko-chan y Niko-chan- ¡Llévenos al concierto Maki-Miki!-

-¡Hoozuki-sama!- exclamo Shiro- ¡Vamos a comer carne!

Reí divertida al ver como Hoozuki-sama trataba de sostener a los tres, parecían sus dos hijas y su mascota.

-"_Tú también quisieras formar parte de esa familia_"- le susurro su mente.

-Está bien- suspiro Hoozuki-sama cansadamente.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los tres mientras corrían de un lado a otro.

-Karauri-chan y Nasubi-chan todavía aquí?- pregunte, mientras veía a los tres dando vueltas alrededor de Hoozuki-sama.

-solo nos falta que Hoozuki-sama selle estos informes de aquí y terminamos por hoy Oko-nee-san- respondió sonrojado Karauri.

-¡Sí Hoozuki-sama!- exclamo de pronto Nasubi- podría firmar estos, con esto terminado podremos llegar a un concurso de arte con carne que luego pasa a un concurso de comer tu arte lo más pronto posible- dijo alegre y emocionado.

-¡Carne!- pronuncio Shiro- ¿Puedo ir?- a lo que Nasubi asintió.

-yo me puedo ocupar de esto- les dije al ver como miraban el reloj.

-pero Oko-nee-san, como pod- lo calle poniendo dos dedos en sus labios, sonrojándolo.

-Vayan- les dije mientras recogía todos los informes de ellos- Diviértanse-

-en serio Oko-nee-san es la mejor- sonrió Nasubi- ¿Podemos Hoozuki-sama?-

-Si ella se ofrece a hacerles el favor no creo que no haya ningún problema. ¿Cierto Hoozuki-kun?- dijo Enma-sama sonriendo

Hoozuki me miro un rato serio y solo pude asentir con una sonrisa, antes de que su mirada pasara a los chicos.

-no hay ningún problema- Nasubi y Karauri sonrieron contentos.

-¡Gracias Oko-nee-san!- exclamaron Nasubi y Karauri y salieron corriendo junto a Shiro hacia la entrada riendo.

-Qué bueno es ser joven- dijo Enma-sama mientras reía al ver a los tres casi tropezando con algunas personas.

-Enma-sama siga trabajando- amenazo Hoozuki-sama, haciendo que Enma-sama palidezca y empiece a trabajar rápido.

Mire los registros en mis brazos y me acerque al puesto de Hoozuki-sama para terminar con ello, mientras le veía de reojo donde estaba parado junto con Ichiko-chan y Niko-chan.

-Hoozuki-sama- llego de pronto señorita Mostaza- Enma-sama, Oko-san buenas- saludo, mientras se acercaba a las zashiki warashi- Quieren quedarse conmigo esta noche, tengo la historia que me piedieron la vez pasada- ellas asintieron rápidamente para luego mirar a Hoozuki-sama.

-¿Podemos Hoozuki-sama?- preguntaron.

-si- dijo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba yo, por su escritorio- mientras que no le cause ningún problema a la señorita Mostaza- dicho esto, Ichiko-chan cogió a señorita Mostaza mientras Niko-chan la acariciaba y se fueron tranquilas.

-parece ser que eres un buen padre Hoozuki-kun- río divertido Enma-sama, recibiendo un golpe con un libro- ¡lo siento, lo siento!; me pondré a trabajar-

-entonces Hoozuki-sama podría sellarlos- dije mientras extendía los informes en el escritorio.

-claro- empezó a sellar todos mientras lo observaba disimuladamente- Oko-san este informe no tiene la firma de Dakini-ten, podrías ir-

Asentí y fui a buscarla.

No fue difícil encontrarla, pero si tarde un poco en llegar donde estaba.

-"Espero que Hoozuki-sama siga ahí"- pensé suspirando.

Por suerte, pude observar que las luces seguían encendidas, pero al único que encontré ahí fue a Hoozuki-sama me quede en la entrada mientras lo observaba trabajar.

-"siempre tan diligente"- sonreí- "Hoozuki-sama realmente me gusta"- me sonroje al pensar en ello.

Todavía podía recordar la conversación que tuvo con Dayu-san.

**Flash Back**

-Oko, Cuando piensas abrir tú alma?-

-Mn….- mire a Dayu-san sin entenderla- ¿mi alma?-

-Si- suspiro mientras peinaba su cabello- no crees que es hora que tú alma se libere y puedas entender-

-Dayu-san no entiendo lo que quiere decir- reí nerviosa sin poder entenderla, creo que el único que podría entenderla cuando habla así es el maestro Zen Ikkyu.

-lo diré más claro Oko- me miro de frente- ¿Cuándo te piensas dar cuenta de tus sentimientos?-

-¿sentimientos?- la mire con duda.

-amorosos por alguien-

-¿Qué?-

-cada vez que te observo, tú alma quiere liberarse de las ataduras que te has puesto e ignoras completamente el significado de dejarte ir-

-pero no tengo a nadie en mente- le confesé

-eso es porque todavía lo estás ignorando- suspiro para seguir con su cepillado- quizás lo ignores tú, pero yo me he dado cuenta Oko en la forma en cómo te brillan los ojos, como tu sonrisa se vuelve tierna su lado, como lo sigues con la mirada-

Me quede muda no tenía nada que decir, yo hacía eso pero era imposible hacerlo sin darse uno mismo cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. No podía ser, debía ser una mala broma de Dayu-san.

-Dayu-san, eso es imposible- respondí- no recuerdo hacer nada de lo que usted dice con alguien-

-Oko- dijo- no te has dado cuenta quizás porque sabes qué pasaría si lo haces, seria obvio para la persona de tu interés porque tú no podrías controlar tus emociones o expresiones quizás de eso tienes miedo y por ello te cierras- se acercó a mí- trata de pensar en la palabra amor y que es lo primero que se te viene en la mente-

-no se me viene nadie en la mente Dayu-san- al pronunciar esas palabras sentí un latido doloroso que hizo que me pusiera una mano sobre mi corazón

-lo ves- sonrío tiernamente- tú corazón no dice lo mismo que tu mente- la mire sorprendida

-pero yo- me mordí el labio inferior- como es…-

-Oko es común a veces cerrarse y no tener idea de que ya estas enamorada- cogió una de mis manos- ahora vas a pensar en lo primero que se te viene a la mente- negué con un poco de miedo al no saber que pensar- te ayudare te haré preguntas y tú me contestas lo que se viene a la mente pero pensando y dejando que tu corazón hable- asentí y la observe

-estoy lista-

-¿color?-

-negro-

-¿cuernos?-

-frente-

-¿vive?

-demonio-

-¿mascota?-

-pesces-

-¿nombre?-

-Hoozuki- Dayu-san sonrío mientras yo me quedé sorprendida de mi respuesta, no podía ser cierto o sí.

-lo ves Oko- me abrazo- ahora solo déjalo salir todo yo te tengo- entonces sin poder evitarlo mi corazón empezó a latir de manera rápida mientras en mi mente pasaban momentos con Hoozuki-sama como lo miraba, como sonreía de más, de cómo caí enamorada de él desde la adolescencia; pero también pensé en el miedo de que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y el miedo de ser rechazada por él; y simplemente las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Vamos tu puedes"- me anime mentalmente mientras me acercaba- ¿Dónde está Enma-sama?-

-se fue, término rápido al saber que su nieto está esperándolo para salir a comer juntos- suspiro cansadamente

-es un abuelo consentidor- reí- o cierto aquí está el informe firmado por Dakini-san-

-gracias Oko-san- se lo entregue, pero mis manos tocaron con las suyas haciendo que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada y me sonrojara, mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas poniéndome en un estado de trance al ver sus ojos grises- Oko-san- su susurro me saco de mi ensoñación, saque mi mano de manera rápida y aparte mi mirada.

-de nada- susurre, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, hubo un silencio entre nosotros, podía sentir su mirada en mi cara- bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- y sin decir más salí huyendo de ahí.

Camine lo más rápido hasta detenerme en una pared cerca de las habitaciones y apoyarme en ella.

-genial Oko- me dije- duraste tanto tiempo así, y lo arruinas de manera monumental- suspire pudiste haber soportado su toque- lleve mi mano a mi pecho- pero no se sintió como si tuviera electricidad desde la punta de mis dedos y se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo, esto será un gran problema si no puedo controlarlo- cerré los ojos- Dayu-san porque tenías que hacerme ver la verdad, todo era más fácil cuando no me había dado cuenta que me gusta Hoozuki-sama-

-¿estás enamorada de mí?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Hoo-Hoozuki-sa-sama- tartamude, sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían más calientes de lo normal y como crecía ese sonrojo por la mirada fija de Hoozuki-sama en mí.

-por ello huiste de mí en la oficina- dijo serio sin emociones que se filtraran en su voz y sentí como mi corazón se partía un poco al saber que lo que he tratado de evitar se acercara rápidamente a su final- ¿Oko-san realmente estas enamorada de mí?-

Trate de salir huyendo pero me encerró al poner ambas mano a los lados de mi cabeza.

-conteste Oko-san; ¿Estas enamorada de mí?- repitió, mire a otro lado.

Estaba nerviosa no pensé que se diera cuenta tan rápido, si apenas me di cuenta de mis sentimientos ocultos hace una semana.

-yo… yo esto, es que…- no sabía que decir de mi boca no salía nada de lo que pensé que diría si me ocurría esto, respire profundamente para armarme de valor, pero eso rápidamente se fue cuando lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos grises.

No podía apartar ya la mirada, era como el flautista tocando una bella melodía para que la serpiente obedeciera todo lo que diga y hacer todo lo que diga, mi flautista me observaba con gran intensidad.

-me gustas- dije sin dejar de mirarlo- recién me di cuenta de mis hace una semana, pero según Dayu-san yo ya tenía estos sentimientos por ti hace tiempo- sonreí sin poder evitarlo- entonces note que mi mirada te seguía, que sonreía con solo estar a tu lado, que me gustaba ver cómo eres tú- acerque mis manos a mi pecho- me gusta cuando retas con diligencia a los demonios, como eres de manipulador y que te guste la violencia, en como cuidas tus peces, como eres de caballeroso, en tu habilidad para darle solución a todo- suspiro- Me enamore realmente de ti, Hoozuki-sama-

Hoozuki no decía nada y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, en extremos. Solo la miraba a los ojos y ella aguantaba su mirada para mantener con fuerza y mostrarle que hablaba con sinceridad y que sin importar que no se iría de derrumbar frente a él. Quizás estaba pensando en la mejor forma de rechazarla sin dañarla, pero sabía que era imposible eso, aquí se irían años de amistad. Y si luego esto quiebra su relación profesional y ya no podría verlo; eso sería complicado y pondría en aprietos al infierno.

-Hoozuki-sama- hablo- no tiene por qué responderme ahora- apretó sus manos- sé que quizás usted no sienta lo mismo- sintió como su corazón se partió un poco más- yo lo ent-

-Oko-san- la interrumpió haciendo que los nervios crecieran- nunca he pensado en tener algún tipo de relación con alguien- aquí se iba su primer amor- estoy en un tema que no sé cómo es el terreno- suspiro- y no quiero herirte con falsas esperanzas- las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular pero no las dejo caer- Pero creo que puedo dejarte ser la primera en dejarte acercarte a mi corazón- ¿Qué?- Lo que dijiste antes que no había dejado que nadie se acercara lo suficiente a mi corazón- asentí- creo que eres la única mujer que ha estado cerca de él, y quiero que tú estés ahí- sin poder creerlo observe como se sonrojaba un poco- no es que este enamorado de ti en estos momentos - confeso.

-Hoozuki-sama- susurre.

-Pero me gustas mucho- las lágrimas empezaron a caer- mientras que seas **tú** creo que realmente puedo llegar a enamorarme- con delicadeza acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro y elimino las lágrimas- ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

Asentí, no podía con el acumulo de emociones y solo lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras más lagrimas caían de mi rostro pero una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo. Quizás no fue un error hablar de mis sentimientos en voz alta, aunque tengo que evitar hacerlo, ello me dio la oportunidad de saber que Hoozuki también siente algo por mí que pasa de la amistad.

-Entonces, que hacemos ahora?- pregunte al soltarme un poco del abrazo con una sonrisa.

Hoozuki solo me miro sin expresión por un rato hasta que sentí como tomaba mi mano y me guiaba por los pasillos.

-¿Hoozuki-sama?- lo llame- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Vamos a conocernos mejor- respondió

-eh?- mire al frente y sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro- Hoozuki-sama porque vamos a su cuarto-

-Ahí nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo- tenemos mucho que hablar y aclarar entre nosotros- se detuvo al frente de la puerta.

-pero- lo mire nerviosamente

-Quiero conocerte más Oko-san- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y sin poder evitarlo, di un paso al frente acercándome a él.

-yo también- respondí- quiero conocer más a Hoozuki-sama- sonreí

Sin decir más abrió la puerta y ambos ingresamos a la habitación.

Sin tener idea de lo que nos deparaba el futuro pero con la seguridad del momento de llegar a conocernos más para ese futuro, porque era seguro que el camino que nos tocara iba a estar lleno de problemas, confusiones, peleas, tristeza; pero eso era parte de crecer en pareja y ambos lo queríamos.

.

.

.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Creo que fue un poco corta, pero divertida. **

**Perdón por las faltas ortográficas que tuvo esta pequeña historia. Posiblemente siga continuando estos relatos sobre Hoozuki y Oko. **


End file.
